


🍽 Midnight Cravings 🍽 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🍽

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, One True Pairing, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus Mentioned In Passing, Roman and Virgil Are Boyfriends, Roman and Virgil Used To Be Made Fun Of Sleeping In The Same Bed, Sleeping in the same bed, Virgil Sneaking Away To Get A Snack, Virgil Thinks The Demons Are Watching Him, loud noises, microwave, midnight cravings, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: "Virgil felt the undeniable urge of a midnight craving in his stomach as he lay in bed, thinking about what to do next. Slowly in an attempt not to wake up his boyfriend, he left his bed,"Virgil has been plagued with the midnight cravings and decides to act on them but he didn't predict the chaos his hunger would cause the household...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 42





	🍽 Midnight Cravings 🍽 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🍽

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 410 Words
> 
> Character Count: 2,198 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 1 Minute and 29 Seconds

Virgil felt rumbles in his stomach with the snores of Roman also greeting him from his slumber. Virgil felt the undeniable urge of a midnight craving in his stomach as he lay in bed, thinking about what to do next. Slowly in an attempt not to wake up his boyfriend, he left his bed.

Roman was still snoring loudly.

Good.

Virgil made his way to the door of his room, covered in band posters which made his colourful boyfriend look odd in the black room. He admired his boyfriend, sleeping comfortably in his bed. It had only been a few months into their relationship but the two found out they adored sleeping with each other. It was such a common occurrence that even his boyfriend's twin brother, Remus, had stopped making fun of it. Virgil left his room and made his way down the stairs, making sure he felt every step in order to not cause him sliding down the stairs in the middle of the night.

If he could just make it to the kitchen, nothing would come after him.

Virgil knew it was stupid but even after all these years, the paranoia of what was waiting for the prey in the shadows terrified him. After he finished the last step, the boy rushed to the kitchen where a few lights were left on. He wondered what he could eat with the collection of sweet treats inside the treats and the cabinets. After a long thought process with him admiring the food inside their large American fridge, he decided to reheat a large bowl of fish and chips in the microwave.

He knew the risks that could come with using the microwave but the thought of eating chips was what his mind craved. He picked up the fish and chips and placed it into the microwave Logan installed into the cabinet wall. He chooses a very short 15 seconds of heating. He waited for his food, his hand resting by his side and Virgil watched the mind-numbing view of the food spinning around. 

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Shocked, Virgil was taken aback by the siren which was the sound of the microwave. Due to his shock, his powers activated and the sound boomed loudly across the house like a concert. He tried to click the button to open the door but it didn't work.

" Virge, are you using the microwave at 4 am?!" Virgil heard Roman yell with a yawn.


End file.
